fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-28048698-20170507112500
Damn it, I truly hated that final fight. It was the worst thing in the whole event, and almost make me feel dissapointed. Took me almost two hours beat that boss, and not because it was hard (well, yeah, it was more or less hard), it was because that f*cking background and animations, caused me a lot of lag. Each turn took me 4 or 5 minutes, and the fight was almost 40 turns... Sigh. Really, DW need to stop transforming this cellphone game into a computer game with their stupid animations. That, or create a "low quality" button for situations like this. Camelot's sandstorm, Shinjuku's conflagration, this final stage's background, Merlin's flowers, King Hassan's fire, Raikou's Noble Phantasm. Well, leaving that aside, I want to give some tips to those who are suffering with the final boss. 1) You don't really need Merlin here. Yeah, he will make your life a lot easier, but the true MVP this time is Shielder. But, of course, you need her maxed and 10/10/10, if you ask me. If you are able to stack two Lord of Camelot before the boss' NP, you will receive very little damage. I used two Lord of Camelot and Shielder's first skill. Damage? 0 Edited 2) Having Shielder as your first front fighter, your second one must be someone with two or three Arts cards (ignoring NP's type) and capable of healing. This fight will be a long, long one, and even if thanks to Shielder you will receive less damage, you are still receiving damage, your HP will be going down little by little. Someone with AoE healing like Tamamo, Merlin, Medea Lily or Irisviel (7:15 am here in my country, thanks, damned boss, thanks to you I didn't sleep yet) can help a lot here. Also, it's better if that Servant it's capable of charge your team's NP too like Tamamo or Merlin, but that's just a plus. Your top priority here is the healing, the NP can be charged with Arts Chain. 3) You want an Arts team, really. Not only because that way you can charge Shielder's NP faster. It's because you want to charge ALL your team's NP faster. The basic attacks here aren't THAT helpful, you will achieve the victory using NPs. So it's better if your DPS (the third front Servant) is someone with AT LEAST two Arts cards. Of course, you can have someone with only one and two Quicks (Scathach, for example), but it will be harder for you to be spaming NPs. If you ask me, it's better to use a DPS Caster like Xuanzang or Illya. 4) Aaaaaand... In my humble opinion, Xuanzang is the best DPS here. Not only because she can charge NP with her first skill AND boost her NP damage with it. It's because her entire skillset is perfect here. With the second skill you can tank the damage one turn (a little useless because the boss use a lot of AoE attacks or debuff), but you can also receive less damage per hit (and this stacked with Shielder's defense is the Ultimate Defense). Her third skill is PERFECT to use when the enemy is going to use NP, because that thing can seal your NP and/or skill one turn. With Sanzang's Teaching your whole team will ignore that, and if you used two Lord of Camelot the enemy will do NOTHING to you. If you have this beautiful lady, it's the time to use her. 5) I think the best Mystic Code here is Chaldea Combat Uniform. If you use the stun the same turn the enemy have the NP ready, you can delay it one turn, and gain enough time to charge your NP or end your skill's cooldown. With Order Exchange you can save an important member of your team if you are going to receive the enemy's NP with full damage, or use some important skill at the right time. For example, let's say your team is wounded and need to heal this turn. Well, you use Order Exchange, send someone behind, send George/Benkei/Leonidas at the front, and use taunt. That turn they will receive the damage (and die), and your team will have one more turn alive. If you are doing this, equip that Servant with some CE that active when he enter or when he die (500 Years of Dedication and Empieta are truly useful here). 6) Select carefully the order of the backup Servants, and try to be ready having some other support Servants.Do you have Irisviel 80/80? Put her there. Are you using a friend's Merlin but also have Waver? Then have that Waver behind, ready to replace Merlin or Shielder, etc. That's all I can think right now to help. Good luck with that fight.